


Guardian Angel

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Fantasy, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Aiba feels lonely on his birthday. Then he has an unexpected visitor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



>   Requested by [](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/profile)[yukitsubute](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/). And it just so happened that it turned into a one-shot :-) (I almost felt like I should turn it into something chaptered) Happy birthday to our dear, Aiba-chan. And Merry Christmas to all of you!!!!!!

 

 

“This is a great cake,” Aiba smiles and turns to Mika-kun, his plushed dog. His two real dogs are sleeping next to the oven for now, too tired from the walk they took. “It’s fun to celebrate with you~”

From the other room he can hear his parrot. Aiba sighs. “Whom am I even kidding?” he mumbles.  “Happy birthday to me.” Aiba blows the candles out, all at once. Make a wish, he thinks almost automatically, and does, because it is simply what you do. _I don’t want to be alone for my birthday and Christmas._

How pathetic. Okay, he knows, his birthday date is basically the shittiest date ever. Only the 29th of February is worse. A real birthday only every four years? No thank you! He sighs deeply, he knows he can’t force anyone to spend this day with him. His sister has her own family, and she is living somewhere in Europe. It’s impossible to meet at this time of a year. His parents aren’t living anymore. But he celebrates with his colleagues on one of the days before. And his friends he meets a day before and afterwards. They celebrate twice. He should be grateful, not lonely.

“Well then,” he says courageous to the smaller one of his dogs. “Let’s cook my perfect birthday meal, shall we, Umi-chan?” Umi wiggles with her tail and pads after him to the kitchen. Actually Aiba has bought a lot of great vegetables, expensive meat and fruits to make a great meal, but once he sees all the stuff on his kitchen table, the mood leaves him again. Why is he even pretending? He should cook for himself and then eat alone? It’s ridiculous, he can as well make the frozen pizza, he has still somewhere in the freezer.

So, he does.

“Not the meal we expected, hm?” he asks his puppy before he makes his way to his living room. A night full of sappy movies and junk food sounds about right.

He is still in the corridor when he hears a loud cracking sound. And a clank. A hiss, another clank. And a yell out of anger.

Aiba halts in shock, the blood basically freezing in his veins. Someone is here… in his apartment… today. Oh my god. His blood starts running again, and his head feels dizzy all of a sudden. It’s like his body is so hot it’s about to explode. Then he frowns. No. NO! He is definitely not letting this happen on his birthday! The day is already shitty itself, he is alone, pathetic and whiny on his birthday, and he wants to continue drowning himself in self-pity without any thief surprising him!

Carefully he pats to the wardrobe and takes his old baseball bat. Once he has it in his hands he grips it tightly, takes a few deep breaths and runs into this living room, holding the bat above his head, ready to hit whoever it is that broke into his apartment.

The first thing he sees though is a bunch of white feathers flying around in the room, sticking to his nose and hair. What the hell? Then he looks into a pretty face, a pair of intense eyes, surrounded by fluffy hair. It’s a guy. Pretty tall, dressed in white and… eh… wings attached to his back. Escaped from the mental hospital? Great, not a thief but a lunatic? There are feathers lying on the ground and the guy’s eyes are wide in horror.

“What are you doing here?” the guy squeals in shock before Aiba can even react. His feathers turn black all of a sudden. Even the ones in Aiba’s hands are.

“You…” Aiba pauses, suddenly not able to hold back a hysteric chuckle. “You are full with feathers. There is one at your nose, and your hair… You look…”

The guy’s feathers change to red. “Glad I can amuse you,” he huffs.

“You don’t look and sound like a lunatic,” Aiba states, carefully coming closer. He is still holding his bat, but decides the situation is weird and crazy enough to take a closer look. He stretches his head, trying to look at the backside of the guy. To his surprise he can’t see a harness or anything. Where are these weird wings attached to, and where to buy them? They are close to perfect, probably cost a fortune. He puts the bat aside and tugs at one of the wings.

The guy squeals in pain, the wings suddenly moving away from Aiba’s hands, and wrapping around the guy’s body so that he his hidden behind them completely, just some strands of his black hair can be seen. His feathers are suddenly coloured in a mix of blue, black and grey. Like a clouded sky.

“How are you doing this?” Aiba asks carefully. “Changing their colours?”

“Go away,” the guy huffs.

“But I’m living here,” Aiba points out, crawling closer. The wings flutter slightly, the guy’s white shirt slipped down a bit, revealing his right shoulder and… Aiba blinks in confusion, when he sees the end of the right wing, basically grown out of skin. Like a hand. Like… Aiba laughs hysterically. “They are real,” he shivers. “Real.”

“Why are you scared now!?” the guy huffs, and the wings move away from his face a bit, revealing an angry expression. “You were the one attacking me!”

Aiba looks at the guy through big eyes. “I’m sorry,” he stutters. “I didn’t think they were real.”

Apparently his apology has taken the guy aback. Then he moves forward, snatching the feathers out of Aiba’s hand and hiding behind his wings again. “I’ve lost so many of them tonight,” he complains. “Although I always look after them well.”

“Ehm…”

“I fell when I came to your apartment. I’ve never been to your world, and misjudged the gravitation and…” the guy pauses. “Don’t tell anyone okay?”

Aiba blinks. Yeah, like he has anyone to tell that a potential angel or whatever dropped through his window on his birthday and lost some feathers of his wings. “I…” he swallows. “Why did you come to me?” He sneaks closer, carefully touching the feathers that are hiding the guy’s face. “Hey…” he says softly. “I’ll be more careful, okay, so talk to me.”

The wings move slightly out of the way, revealing a sceptical eye before he moves them out of the way completely. The colour changes to a light blue first, then a light purple, then they are white again. “You were lonely,” the guy explains randomly.

“And?” Aiba blinks. “Why do you mind? You don’t know me.”

“Yes I do,” the guy smirks. “I’ve been watching you since a long time now.”

“Like a guardian angel?” Aiba asks in surprise.

“Not that cheesy.” The guy rolls his eyes. “You humans read too many books. I’m just sending you signs here and there, watching over you… a bit. It’s nothing special.”

“And you are here, because…”

“I haven’t made a field trip in a while, so…” The guy shrugs, his face all serious and tough.

Aiba smiles. “You were worried.”

The guy frowns deeply. “What!?”

“You said the gravitation surprised you so you have never been here, and you visit me on my loneliest day ever…” Aiba points out. “And-“

“Fine,” the guy interrupts him. “You were lonely. Since years already. I couldn’t watch it anymore. You are so kind to everyone, I wanted to help. Happy now?”

Aiba blinks in surprise before a smile lights up his face. “Thank you,” he says wholeheartedly. “Thank you!”

“No need to get cheesy now,” the angel stutters, his wings turning slightly pink. Aiba grins, wings adapting to its carriers mood? “Not again,” the angel grumbles, blushing slightly. “I’m not a chameleon! Why can’t they stay white.”

“They are very pretty,” Aiba points out. “Are all angels’ wings changing its colours?”

“No, just mine,” the angel sighs. “That’s why I’ve always been some kind of an outcast. My wings are abnormal.”

“Don’t say that,” Aiba huffs. “They are so pretty. May I touch them?”

The shade of the wings turns into a darker pink. “No way,” the guy stutters. “I cannot let another man touch my wings. It’s too…intimate.”

Aiba blinks in surprise. Really? So does that mean that…

“No,” the guy rolls his eyes in frustration, apparently he was able to read it all from Aiba’s face. “I’m anatomically normally built. I have a gender, if you want to call it like that. But our wings are our most precious, and no one can touch them just like that.”

Aiba nods, not sure if he understands everything. “How long are you staying?”

The guy shrugs. “As long as I want.”

“Are you allowed to stay?”

“No one cares,” the guy smiles. “We just don’t get in touch with the humans normally because we don’t want to. It’s a job for some of us to take a look at them here and there. I wanted to meet you, so… of course I can.”

“So the other angels just don’t care enough?” Aiba asks in surprise.

Jun shrugs. “If you live for an eternity, you can’t feel for everyone anymore.”

“But you do,” Aiba points out with a smile. He reaches out his hand towards the guy. “Let’s sit down on my sofa, the floor is uncomfortable. With your wings it’s probably a bit difficult though…”

“Oh!” The guy blushes slightly while he takes Aiba’s hand. “I totally forgot I can…”

“Can what?”

The guy sighs. “I can make them disappear when I’m in the human world.” And just like that his wings move closer to his body, merging with him. He looks around a bit. “Sorry, I broke some of your vases and a few cups.”

Aiba chuckles. “No problem. Say…” he eyes the guy curiously. Now that his wings disappeared he looks more like a human. Just that his face is a little too perfect, and his body shape too well-built. But in general he could pretend to be a pretty human, maybe a distant cousin of Aiba… and… What is he even thinking!? Does he want this guy to stay here? He… Aiba blushes… he hasn’t had so much fun since forever. “What’s your name?” he asks curiously.

“I have no name,” the guy blinks like Aiba asked the most stupid question ever. “We are too many. I’m number 500187314.”

“No way! I’m not calling you like that!” Aiba shakes his head wildly. Besides he would never remember that number anyway. “No! You know what, from now on…” His gazes wanders over his books, until he eyes the cover of a children’s book he has bought to read for the kids at hospital. The main character is a fluffy white cat that could be a cute fluffy cat or close to a prickly cactus. Its name is… “Jun! How about that?”

“You mean like this weird cat in your new book?” the guy frowns.

“You have really been watching me well, right?” Aiba teases, and to his delight the guy blushes. “What do you say, Jun-san?”

For a moment the guy is quiet, then he sighs. “Fine,” he gives in.

“So, Jun it is!” Aiba exclaims happily. “What do you want to do now.”

Jun frowns. “First of all…” he looks at Aiba firmly. “We are going to have dinner, and I’m not having that weird pizza, just so you know! It’s nothing one should eat for his birthday. Actually nothing one should eat at all.”

“Fine,” Aiba chirps happily. “I’ve enough ingredients. We can cook something.”

“Yeah? Am I allowed to help?”  Jun’s eyes light up in excitement. “I’ve never been in a kitchen before!”

“Don’t you eat?”

“No,” Jun shakes his head. “But in the human world I have human need,” he explains, his eyes widening while he touches his stomach. “And I’m feeling hungry…”

Aiba clasps his hands. “Then come, let’s do something about your human needs.” He pauses at his own words, turning his face so that Jun can’t see him blush. He is almost relieved that Jun is so new to this world that he can’t understand the suggestive words he just said… accidentally of course. “So, you’ll be staying?”

“If you want me to,” Jun smiles warmly. “Someone as good as you should never be alone.” He reaches out his hand and takes a feather from Aiba’s hair. “So, what do you say?”

“Stay,” Aiba says firmly, not sure where this whole story is leading him to, but he is not going to send his own personal, cute angel (with colour-changing chameleon wings) away. “Please.”


End file.
